A Bloody Shame
by sakuralovesnejiitachiandsasuke
Summary: Its A Bloody Shame I Have To Kill You All Where You Stand" She Said With A Smirk On Her Beautiful Slightly Parted Lips
1. Cold

Meet Haruno Sakura Demon Princess Or A Monster As Most Call Her

She's

Cold

Emotionless

Blood Thirsty

Heartless

Feared By All

She Despises Human And Only Wishes For Their Death To Be Slow And Painful

But When A New Threat Arises In Her Forest

Can The Help Of These Human Ninjas Save Her Forest

Saku/Ita

Saku/Neji

Saku/Sasu

Saku/Sess

Hina/Naru

Ino/Shika/Tema

Ten/Lee

* * *

Look For SOmeone to help me with the story hehehhe:P


	2. Opening

Meet Haruno Sakura Demon Princess Or A Monster As Most Call Her

She's

Cold

Emotionless

Blood Thirsty

Heartless

Feared By All

She Despises Human And Only Wishes For Their Death To Be Slow And Painful

But When A New Threat Arises In Her Forest

Can The Help Of These Human Ninjas Save Her Forest

Saku/Ita

Saku/Neji

Saku/Sasu

Saku/Sess

Hina/Naru

Ino/Shika/Tema

Ten/Lee

* * *

For The Song Look Up Aya Hirana God Knows

* * *

kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
anata wa yurushite kurenai

Sakura Looks up the sky

muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu  
senaka mukete satteshimau

She Looks Down As The Rain Starts to Pour Her Bangs Covering Her Eyes

watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

Sasuke Neji And Itachi All Reach Out To Grab Sakura

Sakura Reaches Out To Grab Them Before A Tears Runs Down Her Cheek As She Turns Into The Wind And

Blows Away As They Try To Grab Her

Mouthing SAKURA!

todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
genjitsu tokashite samayou  
aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

Sakura Looks Up To The Crying Sky

Showing All Her Friends In The Clouds Naruto,Hinata,Ino,Sasuke,Neji,Itachi,Tsuade,Jiraya,Skaimaru,Chouju,,Lee Sessomaru(sp).Everyone Else

As She Looks Down Clutching Her Fist

semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

Sakura Clucthes Her Heart In Pain Before Falling To The Ground

yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru  
kurai mirai datte  
tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai noni  
subete wa God knows...

A Hand Falls On Sakura Shoulder

She Looks Behind Her

To See Itachi Hand On Her Shoulder

She Looks Back Farther To

See Neji And Sasuke

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru

Sakura Lets Her Tears Falls Before Holding On To Itachi Only To Have Itachi

Holding Her Warmly And Neji And Sasuke Also Hugging her

dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
ima futari ni God bless...

All Of A Sudden The Rain Stop And A Rainbow Apppears

Sakura Slightly Smiles

The Rest Of The Gang Comes And

Smiles At Sakura

Sakura Smirks Before Looking Up At The Sku

* * *

Look For SOmeone to help me with the story hehehhe:P

For The Song Look Up Aya Hirano God Knows


	3. A Bloody Entrance?

Meet Haruno Sakura Demon Princess Or A Monster As Most Call Her

She's

Cold

Emotionless

Blood Thirsty

Heartless

Feared By All

She Despises Human And Only Wishes For Their Death To Be Slow And Painful

But When A New Threat Arises In Her Forest

Can The Help Of These Human Ninjas Save Her Forest

Saku/Ita

Saku/Neji

Saku/Sasu

Saku/Sess

Hina/Naru

Ino/Shika/Tema

Ten/Lee

Look For Someone to help me with the story hehehhe:P

* * *

"Kilala Come" said a girl with a cape and hoody over her head with her face facing down As She Begun To Walk Away,BLood dripping down her sword

Kilala Her Demon Cat With Blood All Over Her Face Growled At The Human Body On The Ground,Kilala Begun Tearing Pieces Of Meat Off The Finally was satisfied with take the humans arms off and chewing on it

the girl suddenly stopped and sniffed the air,Licking her lip at the smell of moveng Blood

She Smirked Before Saying "Kilala Looks Like You Got Some .....Toys "She said with a sinister smirk on her beautifully slightly parted lips

Kilala Mewed In Happiness

The Mysterious Girl Suddenly Hoped On Kilala Back And Said Quietly "Disu

As Kilala Suddenly Became Inflamed On Her Feet And Around Her Neck Before Jumping Off The Ground And Flying Toward The Delicious Scent

* * *

Naruto Was On The Floor Crying Hysterically

"Were Lost WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..........THIS IS ALL THE TEME FAULT "Naruto Said As He Hung On To Hinata's Shoulder

"Idiot how is it my fault when you had the map" Sasuke Said Glareing at naruto

Hn As Much as i hate to agree with sasuke...hes right...you dobe" Neji Replied While His Eye Brow Was Twitching In Annoyance

Itachi Just leaned On A Tree Smirking With His Eyes Closed

Hinata Blushed At Naruto

"Hinata-Chan Doesnt Think Its My Fauly Right Hinata-chan" Naruto Said As He Gently Grabbed Her Hand

"Blushing"

"Faint"

H-HI-HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU OK" He Asked Her WHile He Picked Her Up Only To Look Up And See Neji-Glareing At Him

Naruto SweatDropped

And Dropped Poor Hinata

THUD

"You IDOIT"Neji Begun Chaseing Naruto

WHile Everyone just SweatDropped

Sasuke-kun"Karin said(TAHT UGLY SHEWITCH XD)

Sasuke Glared At Her"What"

Im Tired"she said

Che So"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Ino TenTen Even Lee Laughed

Karin Had Tears Running Down Her Face And ALL the make up she was wearing poured dow

Shikmaru signed"how troublesome

while chouji just ate some BBQ chips

Gaara looked at everyone before saying prehaps we can ask directions

All Of A Sudden

As Fire Came Down in a spiral Motion And Engulfed Them All

NEW CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH STORY


End file.
